


Mundo dos Espelhos: Os Sete Pecados

by Klaus_D_Rasen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Gluttony, Half-Human, Homunculi, Luxury, Multi, Romance, Time Loop, Time Travel, greed - Freeform, mirror world, sin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_D_Rasen/pseuds/Klaus_D_Rasen
Summary: A vida de Luna Campbell foi o mais normal possível, ate o dia em que descobre que seu irmão tem um tipo de câncer. Decidida a encontrar a cura, ela entra na faculdade de medicina, onde faz dois melhores amigos, Suzana e Gabriel, e juntos, os três passaram pelo inferno em um dia qualquer na universidade. Criaturas que viajam pelos espelhos espalhando o terror os tem como alvos. Os três amigos deveram se juntar a um caçador e partir em uma jornada em busca de respostas no Mundo dos Espelhos.





	1. A Última Carta de Cordélia

**_Inglaterra, 1912._ **

Era um dia quente de verão, mas naquela parte do mundo, o céu estava meio-coberto por nuvens, mas ainda sim o sol iluminava a areia daquela praia deserta. As ondas do mar se partiam bruscamente contra as rochas.

O vento soprava em um estado quase nulo. O único som era da fraca brisa e da água do mar. Nenhum sinal de vida, mesmo dos pequenos animais. Tudo se resultava em um lugar perfeito para se relaxar.

Mas assim como nada parecia ser capaz de perturbar aquele clima de taciturnidade, uma explosão no ar a apenas alguns centímetros acima da areia quebrou o silêncio natural daquela praia. Em uma união de pequenos raios azuis e vermelhos, de lugar algum, dois corpos surgiram do centro da explosão e se chocaram contra a areia longe um do outro.

O calor derivado daquela explosão queimou a areia abaixo dela em tal temperatura que a transformou em vidro.

Os dois homens estavam conscientes, mas bem abatidos. Os dois usavam sobretudos, enquanto um usava um bege, o outo usava um preto. Enquanto o de bege usava sobre uma roupa social, o de preto usava um sobretudo mais _bad boy_ sobre uma roupa parecida com as de motoqueiros.

Se não fosse pela qualidade das vestes, o de sobretudo bege poderia muito bem ser confundido com detetive da policia, o de sobretudo poderia ser confundido com um personagem de um filme futurístico onde as maquinas tomaram o controle do mundo.

Na mão daquele que usava o sobretudo bege, uma arma. Apesar de parecer um revolver, estava bem longe de ser. Diferente de um revolver, ela era um pouco mais larga na altura, mas alguns centímetros menor no comprimento, além de parecer ser feita de um material bem mais leve, porem bem mais resistente. A arma parecia um joystick de um videogame de tiros futurístico.

Ao ouvir aquele que usava o sobretudo negro gemer de dor, ele virou a cabeça e observou ele tentar se levantar. O de sobretudo bege, sem largar a arma, gemendo também de dor e com um pouco de esforço, também se levantou.

\- Parado... – ele disse apontando a arma para o de sobretudo negro que estava de costas para ele. – Vire-se... devagar... – o de sobretudo negro obedeceu. – A chave. Me entregue...

Os dois homens não aparentavam ter mais do que trinta anos, talvez bem menos. O de sobretudo bege era um loiro com o cabelo que chegava ate o ombro e de olhos azuis e com a barba mal feita.

O de sobretudo negro era um belo moreno do olho direito de um castanho-avermelhado meio sobrenatural, pois o olho esquerdo estava coberto por um tapa-olho preto. Em suas duas mãos, ele usava luvas pretas. Não havia sinal de barba em seu rosto. Seu cabelo, além de ser curto, era arrepiado, de um tipo rebelde, o que o deixava com um ar meio excêntrico.

Os dois tinham uma boa aparência e um físico bom.

O de sobretudo negro curvou os lábios em um fraco sorriso cínico.

\- Oh, desculpe, eu perdi... – seu tom de voz era limpo, porém carregado de cinismo e ironia e sempre seguido por um sorriso que não demonstrava nada além de uma personalidade narcisista. – Fique a vontade para procurar...

\- Não brinque comigo, Logan Hawstings! – o de sobretudo bege se exaltou. – Me entregue a maldita chave, agora!

\- Como eu disse... – Logan começou.

Ele apontou a arma para a areia ao lado de Logan e apertou o gatilho. Uma luz vermelha saiu da arma e atingiu os grãos de areia a queimando como carvão.

\- Você tem três segundos... me entregue a chave, ou vire queijo suíço.

Logan nada fez, seu sorriso cínico ainda permanecia em seu rosto.

As ondas batiam bruscamente contra as rochas e respingava próximo a eles.

\- Três. – o homem de sobretudo bege disse e logo em seguida disparou a arma.

O feixe de luz vermelha voou em alta velocidade em direção a testa de Logan, ele por sua vez se jogou para o lado onde havia uma poça d’água que acabara de se formar. Ele se virou para o seu oponente.

\- Apesar de eu preferir mulheres, espero te ver novamente, pois seus lábios parecem apetitosos... – Logan disse com seu sorriso cínico-safado.

\- Não brinque comigo, sua aberração! – o homem de sobretudo bege gritou e disparou vários tiros consecutivos.

Logan se virou para a poça d’água e lá viu o seu reflexo. Como se estivesse caindo em uma enorme piscina de uma gigantesca altura, Logan foi puxado para dentro daquela poça que não devia ser maior que a palma da mão dele. Ele conseguiu fugir, mas infelizmente um dos tiros atingiu seu ombro direito.

**_Londres, 1955._ **

Seus passos pela estreita rua eram meticulosos. Mal iluminado pelas lâmpadas da rua, o beco era abençoado pela luz prateada da lua cheia sob o céu de Londres.

Sua capa preta e já bem gasta se arrastava pelo chão úmido da chuva da tarde. O capuz cobria sua cabeça e boa parte de seu longo e dourado cabelo. Seus olhos verdes demonstravam além do cansaço, pavor.

Cordélia, esse era seu nome. Uma jovem que não passava dos vinte anos, portadora de vestes antigas, a jovem de beleza esbelta e antiga, andava apressada, sempre olhando por cima dos ombros para ver se estava sendo seguida.

A cada passo, a cada esquina do estreito caminho entre os prédios, Cordélia se sentia cada vez mais sob olhos atentos. Não adiantava ela tentar ignorar, ela sabia, estava sendo seguida. Ela tinha que conseguir fugir, ela tinha que conseguir manter aquilo protegido. Apertou ainda mais o embrulho que tinha em mãos.

Na próxima esquina ela iria correr como nunca.

Seu perseguidor pareceu perceber o que ela planejava, pois Cordélia sentiu a pele de suas costas ser perfurada e algo tão frio como metal atravessar seu peito. Sangue respingou para todos os lados.

Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Seus olhos se fixaram naquilo que a perfurou. Era da grossura de um braço humano, tinha a cor da pele humana, mas tinha a aparência de uma broca. Um espeto que retrocedeu como se fosse feito de borracha.

Cordélia caiu de joelhos no chão ao lado de uma poça de água. Ela sabia que não tinha mais chance. Sua vida já estava no fim. Com um pouco de esforço, ela conseguiu movimentar o corpo para ver o seu assassino.

Ela tentou falar, mas acabou vomitando sangue.

Das sombras, a mais de dez metros de distância de Cordélia. O seu perseguidor usava uma roupa preta colada ao corpo. Parecia uma roupa de surfista masculina. Era uma mulher de cabelos pretos longos em boa parte da cabeça, e nas outras ela era careca. Boa parte de seu rosto era remendado como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano. Em seus pés não havia nada. A roupa de surfista era a única coisa que ela usava.

Seus olhos eram o que mais chamava a atenção, pois a parte que era branca, era preta. No centro de seus olhos, um anel vermelho partido em quatro partes iguais e no centro do anel, um circulo vermelho preenchido – eram as pupilas – e ao redor do pequeno circulo vermelho, também era preto. Entre as quatro partes do anel, um risco vermelho as separava e era quase do tamanho das partes do anel. Os olhos dela lembrava muito uma mira de um alvo.

Na lateral esquerda de sua boca, havia um rasgo, mas preenchido com dentes afiados.

Abaixo de seus seios, e antes de chegar ao umbigo, a roupa de surfista não a cobria, assim deixando sua pela à mostra. Entre os seus pulmões, abaixo de seu peito havia um buraco que cabia perfeitamente um punho. Ela sabia que aquilo era um buraco, mesmo não podendo ver o outro lado pelo fato dele ser totalmente preto como se fosse um cilindro negro sem fim.a

Sua pele era um pouco mais clara, meio incolor. Todo o ar que emanava ao redor daquela criatura era aterrorizador.

\- Seu cabelo é tão lindo... sua pele é tão brilhante... seus olhos são tão vivos... por quê? Por quê você é mais linda que eu? O que você tem de especial? – a voz da criatura era carregada de inveja e lamentações.

Apertando o embrulho sobre o peito, Cordélia tossiu sangue, antes de conseguir pronunciar palavras.

\- _Inveja_... – esse era o nome da criatura. – Você pergunta o que eu tenho de especial? A resposta é simples, nós humanos, diferentes de vocês criaturas imundas, temos almas.

Inveja sorriu de forma psicótica. Cada dedo de suas mãos se transformaram em garras de uns quarenta centímetros tão duras quanto metal.

\- Vamos ver se essa sua alma é capaz de lhe proteger quando eu arrancar e devorar seu coração, humana! – Inveja proferiu antes de lançar suas garras como se seu braço fosse feito de borracha em direção a Cordélia.

Cordélia se virou em um instinto de se proteger, mas antes que fechasse os olhos, ela se viu no reflexo na pequena poça d’água.

As garras afiadíssimas de Inveja atingiram apenas o vapor deixado para trás por Cordélia que já havia desaparecido como um passe de mágica.

O chão onde Cordélia estava foi despedaçado como se fosse um simples legume sendo cortado por um mestre da cozinha.

Cordélia caiu sobre o chão de madeira em frente a um espelho que havia ficado liquefeito quando a cuspiu e logo em seguido se tornou solido novamente. Era o seu quarto em um apartamento escondido no subúrbio de Londres. Estava a salvo, por enquanto.

Ela se virou para o espelho e o virou para a parede.

Segurou a ânsia de vomitar, mas acabou tossindo sangue. Se arrastou pelo quarto ate a escrivaninha e da gaveta pegou uma caneta, um papel e um envelope. Lutando para manter a consciência, ela começou a escrever. Uns cinco minutos depois, ela estava selando o envelope com uma cera vermelha e nele escreveu o nome “ _Logan_ ”.

Assim que colocou a carta sob a escrivaninha, alguém bateu na porta.

\- Cordélia, sou eu! – alguém disse do outro lado da porta.

\- Entre, está aberta... – ela disse enquanto se deitava sobre a cama com dificuldade.

Em sua mão direita, ela apertava firmemente o pequeno embrulho.

Pela porta atravessou um homem perfeitamente bem de sobretudo preto que usava luvas pretas e em seu olho esquerdo um tapa-olho. Ele devia ter em torno dos vinte e cinco a trinta anos.

\- Vejo que recebeu a minha última carta, Logan... – ela disse com um fraco sorriso.


	2. O Monstro do Espelho

**_Nova Iorque, 2017._ **

O dia de Luna começou estabanado como sempre. Ao acordar, além de encontrar com a cara no assoalho, ela também conseguiu quebrar a torneira da pia do banheiro, no que resultou nela encharcada. Os ovos mexidos se tornaram carvão, a água para o café secou e o bule queimou. Perdeu o metrô para a universidade. Teve que gastar o dinheiro do almoço para pagar o táxi, e agora, toda estabanada, esbarrou em alguém na calçada em frente a universidade resultando em sua bolsa com livros e seus pertences pessoais no cão junto dela.

\- Olha por onde anda... – ela reclamou enquanto tentava se levantar.

O homem que usava um sobretudo preto nada disse, apenas continuou a andar sem parar.

\- A educação passou longe... – Luna murmurou enquanto se virava para observar o tal homem, mas ele já havia sumido.

Ela suspirou.

\- Hoje não é meu dia...

Enquanto recolhia suas coisas a pressa, Luna achou estranho o fato de uma chave dourada com uma pedra vermelha e com design antigo estar no meio de suas coisas. Devia ser do homem que esbarrou nela e sumiu de vista, mas como estava com pressa, ela deu de ombros e a jogou junto de seus objetos dentro da bolsa.

Felizmente ela conseguiu chegar a tempo para a primeira aula.

O dia se passou normal. Luna estudou visando merecer a bolsa de estudos que havia ganhado.

Luna vem de uma família pobre e humilde, mas trabalhadora.  Seu pai é mecânico e sua mãe confeiteira. Seus pais trabalharam a vida toda para conseguir mandar Luna e seu pequeno irmão de nove anos para uma boa faculdade, e teriam conseguido se não fosse um acidente três anos atrás.

Leo havia aprendido a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas já fazia algumas semanas. Durante a tarde, depois que chegava da escola, ele saia para brincar na calçada em frente da casa enquanto o pai não voltava do serviço e sua mãe cozinhava na própria cozinha de casa para vender seus doces e bolos por encomenda. Luna ainda estava no segundo colegial na época, com dezessete anos. Na hora em questão, ela havia saído com as amigas no shopping.

Leo caiu da bicicleta quebrando o braço e foi levado para o hospital. Depois de alguns exames, foi descoberto que Leo tinha um tipo de leucemia e seu tratamento era caro, e não havia certeza de cem por cento de remissão.

Luna entendeu a escolha que seus pais fizeram. O dinheiro que estava guardado para a faculdade foi usado para o tratamento de Leo. Ela entendeu, pois faria a mesma coisa. Ela amava sua família mais que tudo, e faria qualquer coisa por eles, principalmente seu irmãozinho.

Se ela queria ir para a faculdade, então ela deverá começar a estudar seriamente e ganhar uma bolsa, e foi o que ela fez. Parou de desperdiçar seu tempo com baboseiras adolescentes e se focou nos estudos. E sua recompensa veio cedo, ela havia ganhado uma bolsa integral na NYU (Universidade de Nova Iorque). Era longe de casa, mas se ela queria se torna médica e encontrar a cura para o câncer, a mudança era necessária.

Seus pais, apesar de Luna ter tentado negar, pagaram pelo apartamento simples em que ela agora vive. Eles tiveram que trabalhar dobrado, mas era o mínimo que conseguiam fazer pela filha.

Já era quase a hora do almoço, faltava apenas alguns minutos para o sinal tocar.

(...)

Enquanto Luna estava estudando dentro de uma sala de aula, um grupo de quatro líderes de torcida da universidade se dirigia para o banheiro.

Adriana era uma morena de olhos azuis e a abelha rainha do grupo. Daisy era a loira de olhos verdes e a braço direito de Adriana. Manuela era uma negra de olhos castanhos claros. Sadie era a ruiva de olhos castanhos esverdeados. Todas eram lindas.

O banheiro estava vazio, e era assim que elas preferiam.

Enquanto Sadie e Daisy entraram nas cabines, Adriana e Manuela ficaram em frente aos espelhos retocando a maquiagem e aperfeiçoando o visual.

\- Aquela v@d!@ me tira do sério... – disse Adriana. – O Marcus não tirava os olhos dela sempre que ela estava por perto...

\- Assim como muitos dos meninos... – Manuela também sentia revolta. – Não entendo, ela é tão sem sal... tão... pobre...

A descarga foi dada. Sadie saiu da cabine.

\- Acho que é por isso... – disse Sadie. – Os homens gostam de se sentirem o príncipe encantado no cavalo branco.

Sadie foi ate a outra pia desocupada. A outra descarga foi dada, e da cabine saiu Daisy que caminhou para a outra pia.

\- Mas o Marcus já não te largou faz tempo? – perguntou Daisy.

Adriana se segurou para não esganar a amiga.

\- Não, apenas estamos dando um tempo... Em todo caso, vou dar uma lição naquela bolsista e lhe mostrar que ninguém mexe no que é meu. – disse Adriana se encarando no espelho.

\- Hmm, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que Luna Campbell nem faz ideia de que Marcus exista... – disse Daisy enquanto ajeitava o sutiã.

\- C-como...? – Adriana perguntou sem entender o que Daisy queria dizer.

\- Daisy tem razão... – disse Sadie. – Luna Campbell sempre ignorou as investidas de todos que deram em cima dela. Parece que só se importa em se formar. Ate mesmo Marcus levou um fora dela semana passada...

\- Aquela v@d!@... Quem ela acha que é...? – disse Adriana contendo sua raiva. – Então ela esta dizendo que é melhor que eu?

\- Er... Como? – disse Sadie sem entender.

\- Não adianta, ela esta se remoendo de ciúmes... – disse Manuela.

\- AHHH!!! – Daisy berrou com toda a sua força.

\- O que foi...? – Sadie perguntou mas logo paralisou de medo.

Todas se viraram para Daisy. A loira havia dados passos temerosos para trás.

Do espelho em que Daisy estava, um braço surgiu. Parecia uma mistura de uma braço humano com uma pata de porco.

O braço se esticou e esmagou Daisy dentro da cabine espalhando sangue paras as paredes.

Todas gritaram do pavor.

Do espelho, uma criatura pulou e caiu em pé, sobre quatro patas. Era do tamanho de um touro, e sua cabeça era parecida com a mistura de um porco com a de um humano, e no lugar que devia ter cabelos, eram tentáculos. A criatura não tinha cauda e em sua boca dois dentes enormes ficavam para fora como os de um tigre-de-sabre. O corpo da criatura era coberto por um tipo de maio preto. Sua pele parecia com a pele humana, mas era bem mais marrom e meio escamosa em varias partes. Mas eram seus olhos que mais chamavam a atenção, pois eram negros com um circulo vermelho e alguns riscos vermelhos.

A criatura rugiu. As meninas berraram, Adriana se virou e jogou Manuela para o lado e correu para a porta. Sadie estava caída de bunda no chão com a face paralisada em um grito mudo. Ela estava totalmente tomada pelo medo.

Os tentáculos da criatura se esticaram e agarraram Adriana no exato momento em que ela havia conseguido por sua cabeça para fora. Sua boca se abriu para gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. Seus olhos viram sua cabeça ser decepada pela força esmagadora do tentáculo da criatura.

O tentáculo agarrou a cabeça dela e a puxou para dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta. Os gritos das duas sobreviventes até aquele momento foram abafados pelo sinal da universidade tocando.

(...)

Luna caminhou pelos corredores da instituição o mais rápido que podia. Ela não queria causar uma péssima impressão, mas estava faminta e tudo o que ela pensava era em comida.

Ao adentrar na cantina, ela se lembrou de algo importante.

\- Droga! – praguejou.

O dinheiro que era para o seu almoço, ela havia pago ao taxista para vir a faculdade.

\- E agora, o que eu vou fazer...? – ela murmurou ouvindo seu estomago roncar.

Seus olhos percorreram atenciosamente todo o refeitório ate se focar em uma única mesa onde estava sentados seus dois amigos.

\- Suzelinha do meu coração... – começou Luna.

\- Eu já disse para você nunca mais me chamar assim...! – disse Suzana, uma linda americana com traços japoneses de longos e lisos cabelos pretos e por trás dos óculos, olhos castanhos claros.

\- Me empresta uma grana? – Luna a ignorou por completo.

Gabriel riu da cara de pau de Luna.

\- Perdeu o metrô de novo? – Gabriel perguntou sorrindo e já sabendo a resposta.

\- Nem te conto, meu dia esta sendo do cão... – disse Luna se virando pra ele e logo em seguida, se voltou para Suzana e com olhos de cachorro perdido a encarou.

\- Não vem que não tem, você já esta me devendo uma grana preta. – disse Suzana sem se deixar ser persuadida.

\- Suzana, idiota sem coração! – disse Luna como se fosse uma criança e mostrou a língua. Ela se voltou para Gabriel com os mesmos olhos pidões. – Gabriel, amor de minha vida, tudo de bom, rei da cocada branca...

Suzana acabou rindo.

\- Você falando assim, ate eu... passo. – ele disse.

\- Meus melhores amigos não me amam... Oh, céus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso...? – disse Luna se jogando ao lado de Suzana.

\- Sim. Sim. Aqui... – disse Gabriel que havia partido ao meio o sanduíche que estava prestes a comer. – Eu divido o meu com você...

\- Obrigado... – disse Luna sorrindo e pegou a outra metade. A metade que Gabriel separou pra ele. A metade maior.

Suzana não aguentou e gargalhou.

\- D-de... n-nada... – ele disse suspirando. – Então, o que aconteceu?

Gabriel era um jovem de cabelos loiros arrepiados e no estilo moicano e de olhos claros. Um pedaço de mau caminho, como Luna e Suzana quase sempre pensam, mas infelizmente ele gosta do mesmo que elas. _Um desperdício_ , disse Luna na cara dele quando ela soube que Gabriel era gay.

Luna jamais imaginaria que ele gostava de homens se não fosse por ele próprio dizer, pois Gabriel não é nada afeminado.

\- Ah, você sabe, o de sempre... – disse Luna. – Acordei atrasada, não comi nada, perdi o metrô, gastei meu dinheiro suado no táxi, um idiota esbarrou em mim e derrubou as minhas coisas e nem teve a decência de se desculpar.

\- Hum... – disse Suzana a analisando. – Por que seu rosto tem leves sinais de que você levou umas bofetadas?

\- Coisa da sua cabeça... – Luna desconversou.

\- Você caiu com a cara no chão de novo, não caiu? – disse Suzana segurando a gargalhada.

Gabriel não aguentou e começou a rir junto de Suzana.

\- Vocês são um bando de amigos da onça, isso sim. – disse Luna se sentindo ofendida.

\- Ah, larga de frescura, pois se fosse conosco, você estaria gargalhando na nossa cara... – disse Suzana ainda rindo.

Luna deu de ombros sabendo que ela faria exatamente o que Suzana disse.

Por volta das duas da tarde, Luna estava saindo de mais uma aula. Ela teria mais duas aulas antes de poder ir pra casa, mas antes das aulas, ela teria aquele horário vago, então ela o decidiu passar na biblioteca.

Luna pegou seus fones de ouvido e os pôs, ela abriu os livros e começou a estudar.

(...)

Madeleine caminhou pelo corredor. Foi ate o banheiro e tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu, estava trancada. Ela olhou para os dois lados e mais a frente avistou o zelador.

Ela foi ate ele.

\- Boa tarde, Sr. Stan. – ela disse. Ele acenou com a cabeça. – O banheiro feminino deste andar esta em manutenção?

\- Não, por que? – ele perguntou.

\- Já é a segunda vez que eu tento entrar nele e o encontro trancado. – ela o responde.

O Sr. Stan que devia ter em torno dos sessenta anos, ficou pensativo.

\- Hmm... Estranho, vou dar uma olhada... – ele disse mexendo no molho de chaves preso em sua cintura.

Ele foi ate o banheiro com Madeleine o seguindo. O tentou abrir e viu que estava trancado. Pegou a chave certa para a porta e a pôs na fechadura e girou destrancado o banheiro.

Ao abrir apenas uma fresta, um cheiro insuportável tomou conta de suas narinas.

\- Mas o que é isso? – disse Madeleine tampando o nariz.

Algumas pessoas que estavam no corredor também sentiram e se voltaram para o banheiro.

O Sr. Stan tomou um folego de coragem e terminou de abrir a porta. Ele ficou horrorizado com o que viu. Todas as luzes do banheiro estavam apagadas. No chão, banhado em sangue havia partes de corpos.

Era uma carnificina.

No outro lado do banheiro, ele viu dois brilhos vermelhos assustadores. Levou apenas um segundo para ele deduzir que aquilo eram olhos. Olhos não humanos.

\- Sr. Stan? Sr. Stan? – Madeleine o chamava sem saber o que estava havendo.

Toda a atenção do corredor agora estava no banheiro feminino.

Madeleine decidiu ver por si mesma o que estava acontecendo. Com algum esforço, por cima do ombro do zelador, ela conseguiu ver. Seu rosto entrou em choque. Sua boca se abriu em um grito silencioso segundos antes de todo o corredor e salas próximas ouvirem o seu berro de pavor. Sr. Stan inconscientemente soltou a porta que começou a se fechar sozinha.

Ela se virou e começou a correr.

No mesmo instante, logo atrás de Madeleine, a porta foi solta das dobradiças e o zelador foi arremessado contra a parede do outro lado do corredor tendo seu corpo esmagado pela porta, e no centro do corredor, uma criatura do tamanho de um boi, caiu em pé e rugiu e em seguida farejou o ar.

Seus tentáculos se moveram em uma velocidade invisível a olho humano. Madeleine teve sua cabeça decepada.

O terror tomou conta de todos. Os gritos logo começaram a ser ouvidos em toda a universidade. Alguns conseguiam fugir, outros eram mortos e outros eram devorados pela criatura.

Gabriel e Suzana corriam desesperados para se salvaram e encontrarem Luna o mais rápido possível. Eles estavam no andar da biblioteca. A criatura estava em outro prédio. Estavam seguros, por enquanto.

\- Tem certeza de que ela esta na biblioteca? – Gabriel perguntou.

\- Sim... Ela sempre vai estudar lá quando tem um horário vago. – respondeu Suzana.

(...)

Luna estava totalmente distraída quando sentiu alguém retirar o seu fone de ouvido. O seu susto foi grande.

\- Desgraça, quer me matar do coração? – ela praguejou aquele que lhe assustou.

Ela retirou o outro fone e desligou a música. A pessoa se sentou no outro lado da mesa com um sorriso convencido.

\- Ah, é você... – Luna disse como se não tivesse ganhado o que mais queria no natal.

\- Assim, eu me sinto ofendido... – disse Marcus Herzer.

\- Oh, isso seria um milagre... – disse Luna.

\- Diga-me, por que me odeias tanto, mademoiselle? – Marcus perguntou em forma teatral, ao mesmo tempo em que soava sedutor.

\- Oh, eu não te odeio... – disse Luna com simpatia. – Eu só desejo que a sua presença seja obliterada da face da Terra. – e ela sorriu como se estivesse cercada por uma aura de bondade.

O sorriso de Marcus vacilou por um segundo.

Marcus Herzer é um jovem de 23 anos. Seus cabelos são negros e lisos, porém curtos e meio arrepiados. Seus olhos são azuis e seu rosto escultural. Por onde andava arrancava suspiros da mulherada. Luna era a exceção.

\- Você é lésbica? – ele perguntou na cara dura.

\- Não, mas já tive curiosidade... – ela respondeu normalmente. – Então, o que você quer?

\- Casar com você e ter uma dúzia de filhos. – ele respondeu e estava sendo sincero.

\- Shine. – Luna disse em japonês.

\- Assim você parte meu coração, amor de minha vida. – ele disse.

\- Aja paciência... – Luna murmurou revirando os olhos.

Ela não negava que Marcus era muito bonito, ate mais do que Gabriel, mas não podia fazer nada se simplesmente não suportava a presença dele. O motivo disso não tinha nada de especial, como ter tido a primeira vez com ele, pois não era isso, ou ele ter quebrado o seu coração, pois ela nunca nem mesmo o beijou. Marcus conseguiu roubar um selinho dela alguns dias atrás, como resultado, quase se tornou estéril depois da joelhada que Luna lhe deu. O motivo era de que Luna não sentia um pingo de atração por ele. Ela estava disposta a ser amiga dele, mas com todas as cantadas e investidas, ele simplesmente lhe tirava a paciência.

Em meio a isso, a porta da biblioteca foi aberta bruscamente.

\- Luna! – Suzana gritou não se importando com o sinal de silêncio ou o olhar mortal da bibliotecária.

Com a porta aberta, todos puderam ouvir os gritos de todos da universidade.

\- Luna, rápido! – gritou Gabriel. – Temos que sair daqui!

\- O- que... p-por que? – ela perguntou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Os gritos ficaram mais próximos.

\- Essa não... ele já esta nesse prédio! – disse Suzana. – Rápido, feche a porta. Vamos fazer uma barricada.

Luna se levantou e correu ate os amigos com Marcus logo atrás dela. Todos que estavam na biblioteca, que eram no máximo em torno de onze pessoas, se aproximaram.

Gabriel começou a fechar a porta enquanto Suzana arrastava uma mesa.

\- Espere um pouco! – a bibliotecária ordenou. – Ninguém aqui vai fazer barricada nenhuma sem antes me explicar o que esta acontecendo!

\- Ah, cale essa maldita boca sua velha dos infernos... – Suzana exclamou.

Todos ficaram em choque com o surto dela. Luna viu que algo bem sério estava acontecendo só de olhar para os dois amigos. Eles estavam apavorados.

\- Suzana. – ela pediu.

Suzana respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

\- Um monstro esta... – ela começou.

\- Monstro? – alguns se perguntaram.

Suzana parou e pensou.

\- Um assassino esta matando todos que cruzam seu caminho, ele esta armado e é perigoso. – ela disse.

Tiros foram ouvidos. Luna viu no rosto de Suzana o alivio que aqueles tiros lhe proporcionou. Alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo.

Mas agora não era hora pra argumentar, sem pensar mais, Luna se virou e começou a arrastar uma mesa. Vendo ela fazer isso, Marcus começou a arrastar uma estante e logo todos estavam ajudando com a barricada.

A barricada já estava pronta. Luna foi ate o outro lado da sala e pegou uma ultima cadeira e quando voltava, passou em frente a um espelho. Como se tivesse visto uma assombração, ela soltou a cadeira assustada.

Por um segundo, ela viu um vulto dentro do espelho.

Ela se virou e olhou para as estantes com os livros, não havia ninguém lá.

\- Luna, o que aconteceu? – Gabriel perguntou se aproximando junto de Suzana e Marcus.

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça.

\- Por um segundo, eu podia jurar que vi um vulto refletido no espelho. Era como se algo estivesse correndo em uma velocidade anormal rumo à porta. – ela respondeu.

\- Acho que estamos todos bem abatidos. – disse Suzana.

Luna a encarou com os olhos suspeitos.

\- Tá legal, agora pode desembuchar. O que esta acontecendo? – Luna perguntou.

\- Como eu disse, um assassino esta mantando todos que vê pela frente. – disse Suzana.

\- Ah, por favor, Suzi, eu sei quando vocês estão me escondendo algo.

\- A real? – disse Gabriel. – É um assassino, mas também é um monstro, literalmente!

\- M-monstro...? Como assim? – Luna perguntou.

\- Sabe, do tipo que tem quatro patas, do tamanho de um boi, com tentáculos que lhe decepam a cabeça como se fossem uma guilhotina, olhos pretos e vermelhos. Esse tipo de monstro! – disse Gabriel meio histérico.

\- Calma, respire fundo... – disse Suzana dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

Luna esperou pelo sinal de que eles estavam brincando com a sua cara, mas seus rostos lhe diziam que eles estavam falando sério. E se eles estavam falando sério...

\- Eu acredito em vocês... – disse Luna séria.

\- Sério? – tanto Marcus, quanto Suzana e Gabriel perguntaram.

\- Lógico, vocês são meus melhores amigos, se eu não puder confiar em vocês, então em quem eu confiarei? – Luna disse arrancando sorrisos e lágrimas dos dois amigos.

Os três se abraçaram. Marcus ficou de fora, apenas assistindo a cena bizarra, mas por algum motivo ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Infelizmente o abraço grupal foi interrompido por um rugido que vinha do outro lado da porta. Era um rugido monstruoso.

Aquele rugido confirmou o que Suzana e Gabriel afirmaram.

\- E não é que vocês estavam falando a verdade... – disse Luna chocada.

Suzana e Gabriel se voltaram para ela.

\- Ah, qual é gente, não vão me dizer que vocês não fariam o mesmo no meu lugar? – Luna disse.

\- Eu, no seu lugar, teria te internado no hospício. – disse Gabriel.

Marcus não acreditava muito no que via. _Ate mesmo em um momento como aquele, os três conseguem agir como se fosse um dia normal_.

Os quatro se viraram para porta que recebeu fortes golpes do outro lado.

\- Ele esta tentando entrar. – disse Suzana.

\- Estranho... – comentou Gabriel.

\- O que? Além do fato de um monstro estar tentando nos matar... – disse Suzana.

\- Parece que ele esta caçando algo... – respondeu Gabriel.

\- Explique. – Suzana disse.

\- Mais cedo, quando o vi pela primeira vez, ele estava farejando o ar. E por algum motivo, seus olhos caíram sobre mim. – disse Gabriel.

\- Hmm... – Suzana ficou pensativa. – Agora que você disse, aconteceu comigo também...

Luna pensou e pensou. Por que a criatura teria seus dois melhores amigos como alvo? A não ser que eles não fossem o alvo e sim...

\- Oh, droga... – disse Luna. Os três se voltaram pra ela. – Meu dia parece que esta só começando a ficar pior...

\- Por que? – perguntou Marcus desconfiado.

\- Vocês disseram que ele estava farejando o ar, certo? – Luna perguntou e os dois confirmaram com a cabeça. – E ao sentir o cheiro de vocês, ele os perseguiu, certo? – e mais uma vez eles confirmaram. – E o que vocês dois tem em comum, além do fato de gostarem da mesma fruta?

Levou alguns segundos para os três perceberam onde Luna queria chegar.

\- Pois é, eu. – Luna disse.

A porta foi despedaçada e arremessada longe junto com a barricada.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

No meio da poeira, diante da porta, lá estava a monstruosa criatura olhando diretamente para Luna.

 


End file.
